


Chase Away The Nightmares

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest vibes if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Did Dante often have nightmares, even now? Vergil never thought to ask something like that.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Chase Away The Nightmares

Rain pattered down in a steady stream, relentless. It had started two days ago, swelling into its third night in the form of a thunderstorm that beat down upon the pavement and walls of Devil May Cry. Rivulets of water streaked down the windows. Litter swirled in the drains. All the glaring lightning and crackling thunder went unnoticed to Vergil. He was fully engrossed in his book, reading late into the night despite already having changed into sleepwear hours ago. It was near pitch-black in the building except for a singular lamp beside him. Dante had already gone to bed.

When Vergil found a decent place to stop, he shut the book and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring a peaceful reading session. The rain picked up, lashing across the window panes. Vergil rose, stretched, and switched off the light before heading upstairs. It was about time he slept. 

He was still thinking about his book when he reached the landing and paused as he sensed something… off. Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked immediately after-- viciously this time-- rolling tremors through the ground. Instead of going to his room, he walked to the other end of the hall. 

Dante. 

He stopped again at the closed door of his brother’s room. It was probably nothing. He sensed no danger. And though they respected each other’s space when they needed a break-- and it was wholly unnecessary to be checking like this-- Vergil quietly opened the door.

In the darkness he could see the figure of his brother in the sheets, a lumpy mass that was… curled up? Dante was usually sprawled out in all directions when he slept. Vergil walked into the room, up to the bed, and found that the sheets were pulled all the way up with only a tuft of silver hair poking out. It appeared his brother was having a bad dream.

Back then as children, Vergil once found him in a similar state, curled under the sheets and shaking. When he pulled back the blanket then, Dante had tried to hide the evident fear in his teary eyes. Vergil had comforted him and as a result Dante would always crawl into his bed after waking from nightmares. Eventually, he did it so frequently that Vergil had begun to wonder if he was just making excuses to share his bed. That was a lifetime ago.

Lightning flared. Thunder crashed. The figure under the sheets flinched, but he was still asleep. Vergil could tell. Did Dante often have nightmares, even now? He never thought to ask something like that. He reached out and peeled the sheets back. Dante was in fact curled up, arms wound around his head and pillow, expression knit with unrest. 

It wasn’t something Vergil really had to deal with. The nightmares could very well smooth out on their own. Still, gingerly, he shook him by the shoulder, ready when Dante woke with a start and tried to lash out. Vergil held him down with a firm hand on his sternum. 

“Dante,” he said in a stern tone.

Dante tensed, panic quickly masked by humor as he recognized where he was, and he closed his eyes with a husky chuckle. “Bathroom was the last door before mine, Vergil.”

Vergil frowned, having half a mind to just leave and go to his room. But he stayed.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Happens,” Dante said with a shrug, not looking at him in the eye. He clearly wanted Vergil to move his hand away from his chest where it was still pinning him.

“About what?”

Dante snorted. “Pizza monster with olives chasing me.”

Rolling his eyes at the poor lie, Vergil straightened up, letting him go.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to-- What are you doing?”

He had climbed into bed beside Dante and pulled him close without a word.

“Vergil…?” Dante asked, bravado dropped.

“Sleep,” he simply replied. For a while there was no response, just warm breath at his collar bone where his shirt didn’t reach. Then he felt the tension melt from Dante who snuggled closer under Vergil’s chin.

“Can’t believe you’re scared of thunderstorms, Vergil,” he quipped.

“Just sleep, Dante.”

The rain picked up and eased off in waves, from steady pattering to sharp torrents that rattled the windows along with crashing thunder and shrieking winds. Minutes ticked by while the twins lay silently in each other’s arm, the rise and fall of their chests matching subconsciously.

“...Vergil,” Dante said softly.

“Hm?”

Uncertainty seemed to arrest his breath, the warmth on Vergil’s skin suspended for a moment.

“...Nothing.”

That was fine by Vergil. They were never great at words anyway other than grating on each other’s nerves, and he was trying to learn-- or relearn. 

He stayed awake as Dante drifted into sleep. Sometimes, particularly at loud cracks of thunder, Dante would twitch ever so slightly. And each time it happened, Vergil held him tighter until the trembling subsided. After a while, the quivering stopped all together, giving way to peaceful deep breaths. The storm had tapered off to a gentle indistinct rhythm. Only then did Vergil let himself fall asleep, keeping his little brother in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> What was Dante's nightmare? T.T


End file.
